How to Rock Victoriously!
by Animalfriendship
Summary: Gravity 5 and the perfs are forced to move to Hollywood Arts, seems awesome, but the school is already full of drama, Gravity being there... just more drama to add to the mix! Maybe some realationships will form and break in the process... (just a sneak peek... there is Zevie coming soon!) Victorious and How to Rock crossover, Enjoy!
1. 1) Bye Brewster, Hello Hollywood arts!

**Hey guys!**

**This is my second story, and I decided to do a crossover for Victorious and How to Rock.**

**BUT you should read my other story, Zevie. There are 11 chapters at the moment and I update almost everyday, so I hope you enjoy both stories.**

**BTW thanks to misscakerella and misskikimarie for giving me support, and suggestions through reviews!**

**Okay... I now present to you... How to rock... Victoriously!**

* * *

**Tori's P.O.V.**

I remember my first day here, at Hollywood Arts... I didn't have too many friends, and some mean girl, Jade, hated me... and ended up with coffee in my hair. But that was okay, because I made more friends, and was okay with Jade again.

Now, some new kids were transferring here, about seven. They were from a school called Brewster, and apparently they were shutting down. Hopefully they don't come off as mean, because here, being mean doesn't get you very far. I volunteered to show them around. Why? Because I wanted their first day guided by someone who will most likely be your friend the minute you step into the school... and because I could get out of dance class, what? It was hard!

They showed up on Tuesday. Lucky they didn't come on Monday, it rained really hard. But anyway, they came out of their van and introduced themselves.

4 girls, 3 guys.

The first had brown hair, with honey kissed locks. She wore black skinny jeans with a grey t-shirt, and brown combat boots, and a black beanie. She was holding a case shaped like a guitar... this chick was probably in the band the principle mentioned. Her name was Stevie.

The person next to her was a boy. He had curly hair, raven coloured. He wore a grey v-neck, a red flannel shirt, black skinny jeans, probably tighter than Stevie's, and black combat boots. He had a ukulele case and was trying to flirt with me most of the time... his name was Zander.

Nelson had sandy brownish blond hair that he would flip like Bieber. He wore a striped polo, with khakis, and normal sneakers. He was playing Furious Pigeons, and didn't focus on his surroundings, causing him to bump into a pole. He had a cute, geeky vibe in him.

Then there was a dark-skinned boy who held drumsticks and watched Nelson play his game. He had a mini afro and wore a furious pigeons shirt, with khaki shorts and green converse. Name? Kevin.

Then there was Kacey. She wore clothes I couldn't even describe, but I know it was an expensive brand, though. Her skinned was a little dark also, and had black wavy hair, and she looked glamorous.

Molly seemed rich, and had designer clothes as well. Red dress with a billion accessories on her. She also had red ballet flats and had a red glittery purse. Her hair was black and wore lots of lip gloss, but was stunning.

Last, there was Grace. She was sweet and smiley. Her hair was blond, with a red dress with white stripes, and had almost the same accessories as Molly did. She didn't wear as much lip gloss, but still looked amazing.

The seven were split up, Stevie, Zander, Nelson, Kevin and Kacey were in a band, Gravity 5, and Grace and Molly were in a band as well, The Perfs, an abbreviation for Perfect.

I got along with everyone, except Molly. Great, just another Jade to deal with, just more glamorous. I lead them to their lockers, and showed them around to every corner of the school. After the tour, they found their way to class and met up with me again at lunch.

"So, this school is only for the arts? Like, no math, or history?" Stevie asked.

"Nope, just dance, acting, singing... basically anything to do with the arts." I reply. She seemed excited, really reminds me of myself after hearing about no more history exams.

"Is there a place where Gravity 5 can practice and meet up in?" Zander asked.

I replied with, "Yup! Black box theatre, or maybe the A.V room."

Then, they asked me even more questions, what interested me the most was Kacey's question: "Is there any cute boys here?"

Honestly, I don't think there _were _any really cute guys here. Most were mediocre, or just not very cute at all.

She cried for a minute, then saw Beck... I knew this would be trouble...

* * *

Stevie's P.O.V.

The school was huge! I could just frolic around the school for a whole day, and I still wouldn't have finished going around the school!

Anyway, Tori was a really nice girl, and I could tell Zander was instantly attracted to her, and honestly, who wouldn't? She had amazing cheekbones, ones even Zander could get jealous of... but _I _was strangely jealous of her...

My attention turned to Kacey, who was getting yelled at by some girl who was apparently the girlfriend of the guy Kacey was flirting with.

Typical Kacey. She came back with an angry look on her face and questioned Tori about the girl imediatly.

The girl was Jade and she was a tough cookie, Tori's words not mine. Basically, she was a mean girl, but only if you messed with her.

A dark-skinned boy and a red-head girl sat down at the table, and greeted us all nicely.

The boy was André, and the girl, Cat. Cat was basically a smaller, redder Grace. André was obviously a cool guy, and we talked non-stop about music. He loved that we were a band, and broke out into a song about tator-tots with Zander.

The bell rang, and we made our way to class again. I was in the same class with Tori, André, Cat, Zander and Jade, with a teacher named . If you asked me, I thought he was a little wacky, but I loved him. He wore clothes like a shoeless hobo, and smelled like week-old coconuts. He tought acting exercises, and I knew I would like this class.

But before we could start, he got me to introduce myself, Zander too, then called up some students to do some ABC excercise, and coincidentally, it was Jade, Tori, Zander, André, and Cat. A boy with a puppet got chosen to choose a letter to begin with. "P!" his puppet shouted.

"I was going to say that!" the boy said, talking to the puppet. What?

Sikowits shushed them, and got me to start.

"Perhaps someone can tell me what this exercise is about?"

"Oh! We just do improv in alphabetical order!" States Cat.

After she spoke, Sikowits told her to sit down. She didn't say a line starting with a Q.

We continued to the letter R.

"Really? Are you _that _dense?" Jade coldly said. I guess she knew I was Kacey's friend.

"Sikowits! ugh, can you explain why we're doing this?" Zander said. I guess I wasn't the only one confused.

"There's a new episode of Spongebob airing today, focus on that!" André informed. Smart comeback...

(I'll continue with the first letter of their name, and their line, Example: S: That stands for Stevie.

T=Tori, J=Jade,A=André, +Z=Zander,S=Stevie)

T:Uh, DUH! The one where Spongebob and Patrick sneak into Sandy's home!

J: Very pathetic, still watching that show?

S: Well, if it's so pathetic, why did Cat tell me about your poster of him on the door of your locker?

(Everyone gasps)

Z: Xylophone, it's like a funny piano, right?!

A: That is! (Andre is out)

T: Zander, let's just listen to Jade's comeback... I mean spongebob poster? She'll need to have a good one to get back at that.

J: As if I care what you think!

S: Best leave that topic alone...

J: Can't handle it?

S: Don't flatter yourself, it's just to keep your ego intact.

(Zander and Tori back away, and get out.)

J: Everyone knows your just a loser, part of a dumb band... Loser 5, right?

S: Funny, I've been called that a lot, and guess what, it doesn't affect me.

J: Go back to your old school, this is hollywood arts, for people with _talent._

S: How did you get here then?

J: I can sing, and act. What about you? Wait, nevermind, you probably just play a dumb instrument!

(Back to Stevie P.O.V.)

_No one calls my bass dumb._

"Just saying, it's a bass. But you wouldn't know that even if I slapped you in the face with it." Jade was good, but I didn't want her to win this one.

I could tell she was getting madder by the second, and I knew she would mess up any moment now.

"Kay girl, listen, you can't get your 'bass' any where near my face, so don't bother trying."

"Listen to you? No, I'm not _stupid._"

"My, my! I thought you _were _stupid!"

"Nope, I am not... you just thought wrong, like most things."

_just a few more letters..._

"Oh, REALLY!? I have a hot boyfriend, awesome grades, and a lead in almost any play I audition for, how could I be wrong?"

"Personally, I think it's that your fighting with me."

"You!? WAIT!" she was way too into arguing with me she screws up. Man, I almost broke a sweat.

I was congratulated, and hugged by Tori, and we continued class, but I could feel Jade's dark eyes glaring at me...

I already have an enemy, and on the first day of school... this is going to be a fun year...

* * *

**Probably sounds like a Victorious rerun, right? Sorry, My mind was a little blank. :P**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, and just a heads up, it isn't linked with my other How to Rock story.**

**I just love that show!**

**Add suggestions... I am desperate for them! :3**

**Read, review,**

**Fav, Follow,**

**It makes my day, so why not, make yours too!**

**:) :D**

**VICTORIOUS!**


	2. 2) Unique Lockers and plans with Tori

**Hiiiii! Sorry, that's how I greet others... mostly my friends :P**

**Anyway, I hope you're enjoying this story so far, and enjoy my other story too!**

**Please review!**

* * *

Jade's P.O.V.

Stevie... that name is dead to me. She reminds me of how tori was in her old days... she didn't know that it was _never _a good idea to insult me... Kacey isn't on my good side, either. She doesn't need to flirt with _my _boyfriend.

But back to Stevie, she made an idiot out of me during Sikowits's class, and it was just that first day... with tori.

I was angered to the point where I was so angry... I messed up, and people were laughing... or at least _not _being as scared of me. and I wasn't really used to that. Stevie was clever with her words, but not as clever as _me._

I know I sound like a typical jealous and mean girl/girlfriend, but I'm not. Sometimes I can come off as 'nice'..._sometimes._

But when it comes to those new kids, Stevie and Kacey , I was going to have to take desperate measures and team up with a group of girls to be able to get to them.

The Perfs.

* * *

Molly's P.O.V.

It's only been 3 days, and the Perfs are already at 10 members, Perf!

But I guess someone was late to the party, because Jade _West _was in need of our help.

"Listen, I need your help." Jade said.

"You mean with your nails? Yea.. they're a lost cause..." I say. Seriously... it looks like she chewed them down to the nub. (ICarly reference!)

"No! I want you to help me with..." she turns into a whisper. "Making Stevie and Kacey's life a living hell, want in?"

I think for a second. LoserBerry and Kacey aren't my friends... and I hate them... No need to think!

"Of COURSE!" I announce. oops!

Me, Jade and Grace spent the entire day in the new perf washroom... and we plan as much as we can.

This was going to be fun!

* * *

Stevie's P.O.V.

It's been, what, 3 days already and I still don't get my locker rules. We had to design it to express our personality... show how unique we are. My locker was next to Tori's, so I figured she could help me. She told me I couldn't put a whiteboard and markers, my first idea, because she thought of the same thing too, but had to take it down after Jade's "Graffiti".

What was I going to do? Kacey had hers painted pink, with lots of treble clefs and clothes and other stuff she loves. Zander had a ton of stickers stuck all over his... he says it shows what goes on in his head. I notice a picture of gravity 5, and a picture of me and him in 5th grade together. I had buck teeth, and he had round glasses, and we both had huge smiles plastered on our faces. I didn't think he would keep that...

Kevin's and Nelson's lockers shared an idea, as in, just using one idea for both of their lockers since they were beside each other. It was a huge painting of a phone, with their favourite furious pigeons level on it. I didn't think they could paint so well.

And The perfs all had Perf written in cursive, with some glittery pen, and money superglued on to the cold metal doors.

Tori's was just a light-up writing of "make it Shine", the name of the song she sang for the showcase, which we have to do. And by us, I mean gravity 5 and the Perfs.

The only teams we could have had a limit of two people, so I couldn't do the showcase with the gang, but had to do it alone, or with someone else... most likely Zander.

But anyway, back to my locker, I didn't know what I could put on it. I wanted a meaning behind it... and not just an obvious music topic... first I had to think of what I liked. I didn't want my locker to focus mainly on music, but I wanted a little. So... music... beanies...oh my god... why was this so hard?

I used one of my washable markers and quickly wrote, "Work In Progress" and went to the black box theatre. I had a class... stage fighting.

I took Karate as a kid, and I was a black belt, so i figured I could fight okay... it's just that the fighting wasn't real, was my problem.

I was one to hit people. If someone were to offend me, I would probably just insult them. But if it really angered me, I would break out into hits and punches... luckily, I don't get that mad easily. Most of my hits were playful, so maybe I could just _lightly _hit my partner.

I walked in and I saw no one.

The Black Box theatre was nice... a nice place for the band to rehearse maybe... or just a place to chill. There was a catwalk bordering the top of the theatre, and there was a tall, skinny boy with an afro and glasses.

Great... probably just like Andy Bartlet.

"Hi... I haven't seen you around here, before." the thin boy greeted.

"Hi?" This boy was weird... I wish he hadn't seen me.

"I'm Sinjin... what's your name, babyyyy?" he added much emphasis on the y of baby, it sounded creepy... like the look on his face.

weird... I felt like knocking this guy out.

"Listen Sinjin... you will not flirt with me... you will not try to touch me... you will not even _think _of me, alright?" I demanded.

He nodded, and smirked. Ew.

_I'm even more turned on, now!_ thought Sinjin.

He left, leaving Stevie, and someone else in the Black Box.

Jade walked out from behind a pillar and clapped slowly. She was a tormentor.

"Good job, Stevie!" she said coldly.

_Something was going to happen... _I thought. I smelled something fishy...

* * *

Zander's P.O.V.

Back at Brewster, girls would throw themselves at me... but here... girls still would... except one girl I was kinda into... Tori.

She was popular, pretty, smart... any guy would be lucky to have her... so I set up a plan to make her mine...

I would constantly flirt with her... then lead her away and get her to like me, and we would date, after I asked her to become my girlfriend after my showcase performance.

I wanted to sing something awesome, and I knew the person to ask... Stevie.

I know she had an amazing voice, so maybe I could get her to sing her Maroon 5 medley with me... a medley she mixed up for fun, and we would rock out to that song for hours.

I texted her, and she said okay...

Looks like I'm getting a girlfriend soon... one with fantastic cheekbones...

* * *

**Sorry for changing P.O.V.'s so quick... I couldn't make a perspective very long without going too far.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, and please tell me who I should pair Tori with... I'm having an idea and I don't know who to choose!**

**So please pick:**

**1) Beck**

**2) André**

**3) Robbie**

**4) Sinjin**

**5) Danny (her ex)**

**6)Nelson**

**7) Kevin**

**Okay! just pm me or vote in a review, and may the best boy win!**

**And add some ideas for Stevie's locker too!**

**Read, Review,**

**Fav, Follow,**

**It makes my day, so why not, make yours too!**

**:) :D**


	3. 3) Dealbreakers

**OMIGOD I feel a little guilty for the late chapter update...**

**But in my defence, I still don't have very many suggestions so this might be sucky.**

**And thank you SO much for the friendly reviews... and André and Beck are in a tie... I need a tiebreaker! The "lucky" guy will be in the next chapter**!

* * *

Stevie's P.O.V.

Okay... I am an _idiot!_

The stage-fighting class was happening now, so the trip I made to the Black Box with the unexpected meeting with Sinjin wasn't necessary, so I head to the theatre.

In the corner outside of the theatre, I see that weird puppet guy again, and instead of arguing with the puppet, he was moping in front of a picture of tori... he kept mumbling about how unfair life was and other stuff like that. What a weird kid...

The Black Box had with chairs and students of all shapes and sizes... and I didn't know a single one, except Zander, who was 'coincidentally' in my class again. The teacher, and some muscular guy standing beside him. He looked young, but not young enough to match a student's looks... who was he?

The teacher told us we had to relax and be seated, and started talking.

"Okay class, this is Russ, a stage-fighting expert. He is also probably the strongest person in this room, so boys, don't even think about trying to arm-wrestle him" The boys of the class moaned and the teacher went back to the lesson. "Russ, take the stage!"

"Hey guys," he started. Someone in the class shouted,"You look like a Steve!"

The whole theatre laughed, and was quickly silenced by the teacher.

"Ugh... anyway, stage-fighting is part of lots of action movies and must always be at an angle." Then I completely zoned out. I don't need to know about fake-fighting, it's just hitting someone but not actually hitting someone... easy enough.

We all got partnered to reenact a scene, and to involve a little "fighting" in them. I partnered with Zander.

He knew I was a black belt so he was a little shaky, and shot a glance, but with a smile expressing his playfulness. He was basically saying I wasn't allowed to actually hit him. The bell rang and everyone ran out. I guess I wasn't the only one that thought it was boring.

I walk over to my blank locker and get to work. (Thank you to xThen-Why-Can't-We-Kissx and Guest For giving me some advice on the locker!)

I start painting it with an ocean blue paint, my favourite colour, and start. I obviously write "Gravity 5" in the centre, and keep building from there. I add pictures of the band, and pictures of me with each member and friend I have. Then I super-glue a black belt rip-off, and add bass and ukulele stickers, with some classy paintings I've found at garage sales and stuff, and lastly, a hook for my beanies.

I step back to admire my work when I trip over my paint bucket. Oops.

I fall, with the paint bucket following. Point is, I was soaking with paint. Weird... I thought I used up all my paint.

Everyone in the hallway stared and laughed at me.I noticed my eyes burning from my held back tears, and I run to the girls washroom. When I enter, it was the perf washroom. Why did they have to set one up?

I wash myself up, and find Jade and Molly locking the door. They stand in a pose that most villans would stand in. But they broke the silence by laughs and I feel my tears again.

"Loserberry... You're right Molly, it does suit her!" Jade chuckles. And to think I thought I could leave that name behind me.

"So listen Loserberry. I know you can sing, and that if you partner up with Zander, you two will be the winners." Molly stated.

"what are you talking about?" I say.

"DUH! The showcase! I suggest that you let _me _partner with Zander and _me _win." Molly sneered. What was with her and being the best?

"Molly, even if I did care about the showcase,why would I let you win?"

"Because the video of you with the paint incident would go viral!" Jade said. "On the slap"

The Slap was like a Facebook... you message, post status updates, and other stuff. It was a website for people who go to Hollywood Arts, and was the website where things could go viral, fast.

The paint thing almost made me cry, so I didn't want any more people to laugh at me. But making deals with the devil are always tricky.

"And, loser, doing this would get you to Jade's bestest friends!" Jade said sweetly. I'm sure she didn't mean it literal, but I'm sure it meant being on her good side.

And I couldn't turn down having another 'friend.'

"Fine..." I finally said. I don't think this was a good idea, so I'm going to have to let this go. But letting her win didn't mean trying, right?

I was still going to sing a song, and try my best to win. All of us who just transferred are going to have to take part, and I didn't want to act or dance. I wanted to sing.

* * *

Zander's P.O.V.

I'm partners with Stevie in stage-fighting. Great...

And I didn't mean anything bad... I love her. But that she has a black belt just... scares me.

But any who, the showcase was the chance for me to show tori, that I could keep up with her vocals when we become world-famous singers, who were dating. Obviously, it was also time for Stevie to show everyone she can sing. While the band had sleepovers and parties, she would sing, but in her _fake _singing voice, which was mediocre. But in actuality, she was amazing.

I _had _to partner with her. It was the best option. I saw her walking out of the bathroom, followed by Jade and Molly, which was strange.

I went up to Stevie to see whats up.

"Hey... what happened?"

"Just fell in a paint bucket... don't tell anyone. It was kinda embarrassing." her voice cracked with sadness.

I pulled her into a hug, and continued talking.

"So, do you want to sing in the showcase with me? Please?"

"Zander, I can't." She said sadly. Molly must have made her a deal.

"What did Molly do?"

He bit her lip nervously. It was cute. "Well... um..."she stuttered.

"You can't hide anything from me."

"Fine." She confessed. "Molly caught me falling in the pain, and strangely, I felt extremely embarrassed, so she made me not partner with you, and that I shouldn't win the showcase. She said she wanted to partner with you."

"I'll just partner with her, delete the video, then just go back to you!" I planned. I was a genius with plans.

Stevie smirked, hugged and thanked me. I walked to Molly who spotted me walking to her, and posed.

"Hey Zander..." She said, with a wink. ugh.

"Hey Molly. Wanna partner with me for the showcase?"

Molly smiled brightly, and screamed, "YES!"

"Let's practice in the black box tomorrow after lunch." I said. I was lying and she fell for it!

Soon, Tori was going to love me, Stevie would be famous, and Molly would be upset! Everything was good in the world.

* * *

**Thanks for reviewing, and thanks again to Guest and xThen-Why-Can't-We-Kissx for the help!**

**Now vote, Beck or André for Tori?**

**Read, Review,**

**Fav, Follow,**

**It makes my day, so why not? Make yours too!**

**:) :D**


	4. 4) The big Showcase

**Okay! Hi!**

**Wow... managing 2 stories was harder than I thought... different storylines that I always get confused about... eh.**

**But I will not stop writing... at least until I don't know... a long time?**

**Okay... Review Replies! (Imma call them RR's.)**

**I appreciate everyone who takes the time to review my stories!**

**OrangeStripedChick Thank you SO much! And If Jade was a Perf... I'm cringing at the thought of it. Her personality doesn't work for it...**

**HTRobsessed OOO! Some Bevie action?! Or Steck? I don't even know. But I think I like that idea a lot more than what I was planning... Zander and Jade get jealous... and Zander not liking Tori anymore because he cares more about his "lost" best friend... Okay... I would defiantly read that story. Okay... you're probably going to see that in a future chapter! And I assume you vote André. :) Thanks for reviewing!**

**misskikimarie No problem! You're still reading... That's awesome enough. Reviewing is just the cherry on top. Back to the review, I would go back and forth too... That's why I needed help deciding which guy! :P Thanks :)**

**Okay... If you don't get which guy is Tori's "Lucky Man" yet, then I suppose you should read the reviews, or just continue reading this chapter.:)**

**Okay... Story Time. Gather round!**

* * *

Tori's P.O.V.

"Hey, André." I say, as I walk towards him in the hallway. He waves as he plays a tune on his Piano Locker, and opens it. I take a peek inside.

There are pictures of ex-girlfriends being covered by other pictures of him and his friends. Obviously there was one with me and him. We were best friends. But lately, I've been feeling different around him lately. Everytime he touches me, I feel sparks... like every nerve in my body just... sparks. I've had to act differently around him to hide it, but he's taken notice.

"Snoop." He says playfully. I blink twice and notice I was staring in his locker. "Sorry" I say in response. He shrugs it off, and we walk to Stevie's locker together. She had headphones on. I could hear what song it was... The tune was in the back of my head, and I couldn't tell what song it was. As we walk closer, I hear her singing along to it.

Then I realized what song it was. It's Time, by Imagine Dragons. **( I am OBSESSED with this song! :P )**

André, who hears it too, knocks on the picture covered locker door, which results in startling Stevie, who wasn't aware of our presence. She pauses the music right away and smiles. "Hey guys."

"Hey Stevie." I say with André. "Is that the song you're going to sing to win the showcase with?" I ask. She sounded amazing... She would've gotten into this school with her singing voice alone... not bass playing.

"I don't think I'm going to sing..." She replies.

"Come on! When we hang out together, I hear you singing. Just because your headphones are on, doesn't mean anyone else can't hear you." I say, slightly annoyed. She has to accept the fact that she has an amazing voice. She should put it to good use.

"Yeah, and don't think you can fool us with that fake singing of yours..." André says also. His voice was smooth, and sassy at the same time. He was so good with words... Snap out of it Tori!

Stevie blushes and laughs a little. She puts her phone in her messenger bag, closes her locker and walks to outside with us. We order our food from the truck, and sit at our usual table.

We continue trying to get Stevie to sing so we could tell her what song she should sing for the showcase, but she wouldn't sing a single note. The showcase was in the next week... how was she going to win without practice?

* * *

Zander's P.O.V.

I wait in the black box theatre as I look at my watch. 12:30, it reads. Molly walks in, with her outrageous fashion. Crap... not another fashion war with Kacey! We've been at the school for a while, and the band still hasn't had a practice yet. We haven't even had time to regroup with each other to talk about how the school was.

Anyway, Molly sits almost on my lap, and asks, "So what song do you want to sing?"

"We could do any song." I say back. I needed to find the chance to sneak into her purse and find her phone so I could delete the video.

She shrugs, and thinks. "We could do..." I interrupt her. "How about you go outside and warm up your voice?"

She looks at me confused, but walks out anyway. Perfect.

I look into her small purse and find her phone. No pass code... good. I find the video, watch it, and delete it, no matter how much it pained me not to laugh. I stuff it back into the mini purse when she walks in again.

"Okay! I'm ready!"

I start speed walking out, and yell, "I have to stop being your partner, BYEEE!" She protests, but I leave before I hear anything. I run to Stevie's locker, where she waves to André and Tori goodbye, and sees me.

"Did you delete the video?"

"Yup... but I wish I sent it to myself before I did." She punches my arm, which I rub. "Ow!" I say as a joke. She just laughs and shuts her locker.

"So... have you thought of a song we could do together?" I ask. I had hoped that I could choose, so I could woe Tori. She shrugs and tells me I can choose. YES!

I think, and remember a song me and Steves wrote together based on a jumbled up version of Maroon 5 songs. I could sing that!

"What about that Maroon 5 song remix we wrote together?" I ask.

"Sure... you sing, I'll play an instrument." I frown at her answer. She rolls her eyes. "What?"

"I want you to sing a duet with me. Not making me sing a solo." I state. She rolls her eyes again, and we argue until she gives in. "Fine!"

I squeal, which makes her laugh, and we sit on the cold floor as she brings her songbook out. We quickly memorize the song, and we practiced the week. Then, the showcase rolled along...

* * *

Stevie's P.O.V.

I look out among the hundreds of people in the theatre. We weren't in the Black Box, which was too small to fit all these people. I spot André and Tori holding up signs with Me and Zander's names on it. I think I'm going to puke.

I watch as Kacey sings a solo, which creates lots of boys to whoop and cheer for her. That's the reason she's our lead singer.

I See Molly and Grace's performance, which was they're usual, "Hey now, Hey now. Everyone wanna be popular!" song, and everyone loved it, except me.

After Nelson and Kevin's "Acting", it was me and Zander left.

I walked up on to the stage, like how we planned it.

(Bold for song, normal for what's going on.)

**So shoot for the stars, If it feels right,**

**Then aim for my heart, if you feel like it,**

**Take me away, make it okay... yeah you really make me wonder 'bout you!**

I twirl off stage, giving the spotlight to Zander, who was walking out on to the stage.

**Oh baby it's hard,**

some girls cheer and swoon.

**When it feels like, you're broken and scarred,**

**nothing feels right, But when you're with me... I'll make you believe...**

**Girl you really make me wonder 'bout you.**

He winks, and points at me. I sing.

**I wasted my nights, you've turned out the lights, now I'm paralyzed,**

Zander starts singing.

**Still stuck in that time. **

**When we called it love, now even the sun sets in paradise...**

Our voices overlap with each other's, and it sounded amazing.

**I don't mind spending everyday (Sunday morning rain is falling)**  
**out on your corner in the pouring rain (Steal some cover, share some skin)**  
**Look for the girl with the broken smile (Sunday morning rain is falling)**  
**ask her if she wants to stay awhile **  
**And she will be loved, And she will be loved, And she will be loved**  
** and I wont go home without you**

Then, we go back and forth...

**I know its hard to remember the people we used to be**  
**But I am in misery**  
**You say it's too late to make it but is it too late to try**  
**Why won't you answer me**

We dance around on stage, which I think was embarrassing, but I Zander had convinced me, and might I say, he was an amazing dancer.

**Baby you are all I need  
in darkness you are all I see  
come and rest your bones with me  
driving slow on Sunday morning  
And it goes like...  
This love has taken its toll on me  
She said goodbye too many times before  
Now take me by the tongue and I'll show you  
all the moves like Jagger  
I got them moves like Jagger  
My heart is breaking in front of me  
I have no choice yeah I won't say goodbye anymore  
Look into my eyes and I'll own you  
With them moves like Jagger  
I got them moves like Jagger**

And for the ending, we go back and forth once again, emphasizing how our voices connect.

**Now I'm at a payphone (I don't mind spending everyday)  
All of my change I spent on you (Out on your corner in the pouring rain)  
Where have the times gone (Look for the girl with the broken smile)  
Where are the plans we made for two (Ask her if she wants to stay awhile)**

**And she will be loved , And she will be loved , And she will be loved , And she will be loved , And she will be loved , And she will be loved...**

The song ends, and everyone in the audience has all eyes on me. They all knew Zander could sing... but LoserBerry? I'm sure not even half of them know me besides LoserBerry.

The crowd, after literally 5 minutes to soak it all in, clap wildly. For once... I feel empowered... happy... proud being myself. I hug Zander and we meet Tori and André back Stage.

"WOW! Wow, wow, WOW!" screams Tori. She pulls me into what feels like the tightest hug in the world, which had another tight hug... but by André.

After our hugs, the winner was going to be out. "The winner... of the 2013 showcase is..."

We all stare blankly at the announcer. Just hurry up already!

"Stevie, and Zander!"

Me and Zander put on huge smiles, and run up to the stage, where we got showered with flowers and confetti, plus an awesome trophy.

"You can keep it... our names are on it anyway." Zander says nicely.I hug him, as he twirls around, making my legs fly. He puts me down and steadies me as I dizzily walk back behind the curtain. Tori and André pull us both in for a group hug, which included Nelson, Kevin and Kacey.

"Who knew Stevie Baskara could sing!" cries Nelson. I laugh a little too hard, since I was so overwhelmed with happiness. I spot Molly glaring at me, and Jade walking up to me, emotionless. Uh oh...

"Hey... Stevie." She calls out. That was a first.

I slowly walk up to her, my shoulders shaky. She takes notice, and laughs.

"Don't worry... I've come to congratulate you... and honestly... you are okay... you tricked Molly by deleting the video then winning with Zander... " She continues, her voice still not showing any emotion.

I take a moment to soak it in, and I hug her. Her eyes pop open, but she soon hugged me back. I was finally on her good side, more people were aware of who I was, and I had won the showcase... and hopefully lots more stuff.

I sit on the side of the stage. Everyone had gone home, while I just wanted to relax a , Jade's boyfriend, walks up to me.

"Nice singing out there." he comments. I blush.

"Thanks."

"So...maybe _we _could do something like that... romantic." He says. Was he flirting with me? Honestly, the song wasn't that romantic... But in a way it kinda was...

"Excuse me?" I reply back.

"Just saying... we should hang out sometime..." he hands me a sticky note with a phone number, probably his own, and walks off.

Just when I was on Jade's good side... and that's when I realized I had a crush...

* * *

**YAY! I think this was a pretty good chapter if I do say so myself. **

**If you were wondering, the Maroon 5 Medley is an actual song, so if you wanna hear it, It's sung by Max Schneider and Victoria Justice, on KurtHugoSchneider's Channel, so check that out if you want to.**

**Am I the only one who hates that "to be" is a grammatical error? UGH!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and I hope you keep reading future chapters!**

**If you have Instagram, you can follow me... name in my Bio!**

**Read, review,**

**Fav, follow,**

**It makes my day, so why not? Make yours too!**

**:) :D**

**P.S. Oh god... I realized this chapter was over 2000 words long... oops! Well it was fun to write :) expect some more long chapters like this one!**


	5. 5) Stage fighting

**WOOO! RR? yea probably :)**

**HTRobsessed Thanks! that really put a little pep in my step... thanks :). You make me feel like some celebrity! (Which I am not... but a girl can dream)**

**Guest Her covering it made me want to use it even more :P :)**

**OKAY! Story time!**

* * *

Stevie's P.O.V.

I went home, staring at the sticky note all night. I don't want to call it... luckily I didn't give him my number. He wouldn't be able to call.

I went to bed early, but was awaken by Zander, who was throwing stuff at my bedroom window. His house was luckily right beside mine, so we didn't have to call or text too much.

I opened the window. "What, Zander?" I say. I spent way too much time thinking about Beck, which was _not _the guy I realized I had a crush on.

"Hey, sleeping beauty. Didn't think you'd go to bed so early." he says.

"Is that all? because I am tired." I reply, still moody. Just because he wasn't tired doesn't mean he had the right to keep me up.

"Just wanted to say... we should sing another duet together again... I thought we sounded amazing." He says, smiling. I try hiding my smile but couldn't.

"Goodnight." I say before closing the window and curtains. The room was black, so I felt my way to my bed, plopped down on it, and slept.

* * *

Tori's P.O.V.

André and I were at my house, by the piano. He was singing some songs, while I just harmonized them with him. His voice made my spine chill.

"Can I stay over tonite? My grandma's still... 'recovering'." he asks, adding quotations. I laugh.

"Of course. Couch, or the sofa in my room?" I ask. I knew he would choose my room... just wanted to give him a choice.

"Egh... your room." he says, rubbing his eyes. He smiles, and I smile back.

_His smile is so cute._ I think to myself. He grabs a blanket and walks up to my room. I grab a pillow and follow him.

Once in my room, he settles into my bed after tossing the blanket on the sofa. I join him as I bring my laptop. Everytime he stays over, we watch cat videos and other cute stuff to get us to fall asleep. But to nite was different.

So we were watching some cute videos when we stumbled upon this video called, 'the cat and dog.' We had decided to watch it, since the thumbnail was a dog and cat that looked kinda cute. We clicked on it.

The animals were yelling with pain... I saw blood so I quickly paused it. André was just shocked. He wrapped his arms around me while I cried about the violent video. He just hugged me.

After about ten minutes of him holding me, I finally looked up at him. He looked down at me too, and before I could understand what was happening, his lips were on mine.

* * *

Zander's P.O.V.

I woke up after a dream about the Showcase... basically just a whole replay of what had happened. Me and Stevie were dancing... I thought we looked amazing.

I change and run to Stevie's house... luckily she was my neighbour so I only had to run a few metres. I knock but decide I'm like her brother so I just barge in.

"Good morning, Miss and mister Baskara!" I say, as I run up the stairs to Stevie's room. "Hi" they say. They were okay with me barging in and going up to Stevie's room.

"Hey Steve!" I say, jumping on her bed. She comes out from her washroom in her normal attire. "Hey, Z."

Without speaking, we walk each other to school, with the only words being song lyrics. We would use her phone and my headphones to sing along to our favourite songs.

Once we got to school, we were talking again. But when I got to the hall...

Tori was making out with André.

Stevie and I walked over to the love birds, who stopped kissing after we got there. "Guys! Guess who is my new boyfriend!?" Tori asked, excitedly.

"Wait... you guys are going out now?!" Stevie asked. I groaned a little. I thought _I _was her crush...

"Yup!" cried Tori.

"So guys, wanna help make some couple names?" asks Tori. Even though I'm feeling depressed, I should still help her.

"Yea... of course." I say. Stevie nods in agreement.

_RIIIINNNNGGG!_

We all go to the black box theatre, where we had to finish the stage fighting. Me and Stevie... we were planning on winging it.

We were in the theatre, with lots of other people who were waiting to do theirs.

"He guys... okay Zander and Stevie. You guys get us started." The teacher says as he walks into the noisy theatre. Me and Steves nod and we get up on stage.

Me and Stevie were both dressed in Karate gear. We were going to do some karate moves Stevie taught me... we were going to play out me, being the master, being beat by the student... Stevie.

"Hello, grasshopper." I say to Stevie in my best 'sensei' voice.

"I wish to challenge you so I can earn my black belt, master." She says, bowing down to me.

"No... that will not do." I say. "You haven't even made purple belt... let alone black belt!"

"I can do it!" She says, fiercely.

"Fine... let's go." I say.

We battle for about 3 minutes, her blocking and dodging all of my moves, and her fake hitting me. It was kinda fun.

after the battle, I hand her a black belt. She takes it, and smiles. "Thanks, grasshopper." She walks off stage.

The rest of the class claps, and we got an A... simple. We make our way back to our seats, high fiving on the way.

"By the way, there's a band meeting after class." Stevie whispers as the teacher was talking. I nod as the bell rings.

_RIIINNNGG!_

I blink and notice that class was already over, and 5 other performances have already gone on. oops.

I walk with Stevie to the new bandroom and it was amazing. There were all kinds of instruments... flutes, violas, cellos, trumpets, clarinets, guitars, drums... just about every instrument out there!

Kacey was already there, soaking in all the awesomeness too. Nelson and Kevin weren't paying attention, due to their 'golden eggs'.

After a minute or two, we all exchanged looks. We ran to our band instruments and started messing around with songs so the other instruments could be used if any of our instruments go missing.

Stevie was going to use the cello if her bass was gone, and would sometimes bring a flute into the chorus.

Me, well I'd use my key-tar... missing, I'd use my uke... then use an acoustic guitar. Kacey... well she'd just sing.

Nelson would use the piano or turn tables if his keyboard wasnt there, and Kevin would use cymbals and a harmonica.

Strangely, all the instruments sounded awesome in each song... like they were made for our band...

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter... sorry for that bad ending... i couldn't think of a way to end it! :P**

**Review if you enjoyed!**

**Read, review,**

**Fav, follow,**

**it makes my day, so why not? make yours too!**

**:) :D**


	6. 6) Pencil-case? No Number? yes

**Hello!**

**Okay, I just watched all the How to Rock episodes again, and I keep on looking out for them Zevie moments... hope I'm not the only one :3**

**My favourite was when the bet and Halloween one... the bet when Stevie hugged Zander and Halloween when he caught her... crazy obsession or what? :P**

**R and R, my peeps!**

**HTRobsessed Dont worry... I love writing anyway so I'm sure this story wouldn't be in jeopardy anytime soon. And an autograph? Well... I don't understand how I'm supposed to send it to you... and I'm not famous :) But thanks for being so sweet though! **

**Goddess Of Idiots Thanks! :) By the way, cool username! **

**Okay my... um... How to Rockers, back to mah Story!**

* * *

Zander's P.O.V.

_Tondre? um... Andori? Damn... why are their names so hard?_

"Zander?" Stevie says, interrupting my thoughts. I blink a few times. "Oh... Sorry, Steves."

"It's fine... Tori and André is just so hard to combine!" She says, crumpling up another sheet of paper full of her couple names.

"Okay, I'll be right back!" She says, leaving behind her messenger bag. I call her out but change my mind. She said she'll be back.

While I write some more ideas, I break my pencil. _Crack!_

"Crap." I say to myself. _I'm sure Stevie won't mind me using her pencils..._

I open her bag and start searching for her pencil-case. But I come across a sticky note instead.

I take the flourescent coloured note and read it.

It was a phone number... I see Stevie making her way back to the lunch table, so I shove the note into my pocket. She comes back with some more paper.

"Sorry. Hey, what were you doing snooping into my bag?" She asks. My cheeks feel hot and I smile sheepishly.

"Well... I needed a pencil..." I say.

"Oh okay." She says, sitting back down. _Phew!_

The bell rings, signaling my free period. "Okay... singing class awaits... " Stevie says, taking her bag. "Walk me?" She asks. I nod as we walk to her class. After she gets there, I go to my locker to take a closer look at the phone number she had in her bag.

I decided to call... just to see who it was. If it was another boy, I swear... wait what?

I shook my head, getting that strange thought out of my mind, and dialed the number.

Someone picked up.

"Hello?" The voice said. It was a guy, that's for sure. I used my best Stevie impression.

"Uh, hey" I say. I shut my eyes tight, hoping he thought I was Stevie. He bought it like it was a shoe on sale.

"Oh, hey Stevie." He says. Ugh... I say to myself.

"So who is this again?" I say, accidentally thinking out loud. Crap... I say as I mentally facepalm myself. Cover=Blown.

I guess he was an idiot because he didn't care.

"It's me... Beck. Remember?" He asks. My eyes open wide. Jade's boyfriend?!

I hang up on him. Hopefully he wouldn't call me back-

My ring-tone goes off. I look at the caller ID and it was Beck. I answer.

"Stevie, what happened?" he asks.

"I don't know... bad connection i guess... Hehe!" I giggle. God, I was so bad at this!

"Listen, I'm using my friend's phone so don't call this number, okay? Bye!" I quickly respond so he couldn't say anything back. All I heard was, "But-" and I had hung up. Score one for Zander!

Bye pure luck, The bell rings.

_RING!_

Stevie walks out and walks over to me.

"Hey, Z." She greets. I wave.

"How was class?" I ask her. She slightly frowns at my question.

"The whole class thought that just because I won the showcase, it means that I should get every solo." She says, scowling. I laugh as she punches me in the arm.

Beck walked by us, and took a look at Stevie. He stops and walks back to her. _Uh oh._

He pulls her away where I can barely hear them. The facts that the orchestra were playing in the classroom by my locker didn't help me hear in on what was going on.

* * *

Stevie's P.O.V.

As I was talking to Zander, Beck just pulled me away to his locker, starting a conversation.

"So you decided to call..." He said, smiling. I raise my eye brow.

"Excuse me?" I reply. I didn't call him.

"Stevie... I know you called. Now why don't you give me your real phone number so we could talk more." He says, trying to get his hands on my hip. I step back a little, out of his reach.

"I never called you." I say. "What are you talking about?" He looks at me confused.

"You called me, during class." He said. I start to get a confused look myself.

What?" I look through me bag, trying to look for the note he gave me with his number written on it. It wasn't in my bag. "Beck, your number... I don't have it..." I say.

"Then how did you call me with your friend's phone?"

"What? I never used anyone's phone!"

"Here, let me prove it." He hands me his phone, showing me his call history. I look down and see Zander's phone number.

I frown, hand his phone back and march to Zander. "Hey!... Call me?" Beck calls. I ignore it, and keep walking towards Zander.

"What the hell Zander?" I say, walking to him. He looks confused.

"What are you talking about?" he asks. I frown.

"About you calling Beck. He said I called him using a 'friend's' phone, and the number ended up being _yours._" I say.

"I have no-" he says.

"Zander!" I say forcefully. He gives me a guilty look.

"Fine... I called him..." he says.

* * *

**Whooo! All done this chapter and please review or PM me ideas for the next chapter, I'd really appreciate it.**

**Don't forget to tell me what name you like for André and Tori because I think my names aren't very good. So please write that down too, and see you next time on what ever I write. BYE! (Pewds reference :P)**

**Read, review,**

**Fav, follow,**

**It makes my day, so why not? Make yours too!**

**:) :D**


	7. 7) Stevie, a breath of fresh air

**WAHHH!**

**Sorry that was my weird side just... popping out! :P**

**Sooo... this is awkward... :)**

**Now I will explain myself. My late update is because of my trip to Alberta... So pretty!**

**Okay anyway, I'm back but school starts soon and in grade 6, I was pretty cool so I didn't get homework. (Jk... It was because I finish work fast :P)**

**And since I'm starting middle school, I don't know how much homework there could be... so...**

**But I won't be one of the month-long writers... I'm sure stories won't come more than a week... unless I go on another trip! ;)**

**Sorry... ok R and R!**

**HTRobsessed OMG... why are you a genius?! Okay... I really like these ideas. Sooo... this story might contain some of those. :)**

**jellybean96 Yeah... sometimes (Okay... confessions.) I play this kinda thing with my friend... like roleplay? Idk, but before I give TMI, I like to change personalities... It's just a way to keep things spicy and original, right? Annnd even my best friend doesn't know that I'm in LOVE with Zevie... so just lets say every Zevian is, like my BFF :)**

**Goddess Of Idiots LOL! Okay... I usually don't say that... :P But really I wouldn't have given it away so fast but... Maybe this is good... Zander has lied enough... at least in my other stories :) :P**

**XxEeveeisbackxX Yea... Their names are little hard... but that's fine! :) Thanks for bring me sweetness :)**

**OKAYYY! Story time!**

* * *

Stevie's P.O.V.

"Why did you do that!?" I say, practically scream-whisper to him.

He jumps a little, likes it's surprising that I'm angry. I mean, What?! Why wouldn't I be angry?

But he quickly turned from surprised to angry in a matter of seconds.

"Well I didn't think that you'd get so mad... do you have a crush on this guy or something?!"

"NO! Zander, it's not because of that! It's because that you, of all people, would invade my privacy like that!"

"Invade your privacy? What are you talking about? "

"Yea, you meant to get a pencil-case, but nope, you got his number... why would you even try to call him, anyway?"

"Look Stevie, we're best friends... I'm sorry, I don't want to fight about stupid stuff like that!"

I raise my left eye brow. Really?

"Ugh... fine Zander." I say, walking off. I hope he got the fact that I was being sarcastic...

* * *

Nelson's P.O.V.

This school was insanely awesome... me and Kev tried to walk around the school... but we stopped after we heard that it takes 2 days to walk around the school! How could I do that without relaxing and playing Furious Pigeons?!

Anyway, I walk into the bandroom expecting to see the rest of the band, since we were having band practice now.

But when I walk in, I see Grace, just looking around. She kept her eye on the piano... It was bright red, so of course you have to stare at it!

"Uh, hey Grace!" I say, flipping my hair and waving at the same time. Stevie always made fun of me for flipping my hair so I regretted doing that instantly.

"Oh, Hi Nelson!" She said, looking at me. She waves back but her wave was cute... mine was just dumb.

She turns her attention back to the piano. I scratch my head. It was awkward...

"Oh... I'm sorry for... being here... I know this isn't where I'm supposed to be but"

"It's okay, Grace. It's nice having you here..." I realize I was drooling, and I wipe the saliva away.

She doesn't take notice, as she walks to the piano and plays around with the keys.

I know she didn't know how to play...so... maybe...I could...

Before I could finish my thoughts, the rest of the band walks in. Stevie had her arms crossed, Zander looked guilty, Kacey was jumping in her heels, and Kevin... well he was playing... ANGRY BIRDS!

I marched up to him, snatching his phone away.

"Hey! I was getting my golden... oh uh hey Nelson!" He said, looking almost as guilty as Zander did. I glared at him.

Angry birds are an... an ABOMINATION! It was TOTALLY stealing the idea of Furious Pigeons! Flinging birds in a slingshot, golden eggs... MULTI-COLOURED BIRDS!? ugh... I can't believe Kevin, of all people, would turn! It's like... the worst thing EVER!

I hide my anger since Grace was here... I had a crush on her... I don't want to give her the impression that I was a crazy lunatic!

* * *

Beck's P.O.V

I walked past the hallway where Stevie's band were practicing. They sounded pretty cool.

Jade saw me, and walked to me. She looked happy. I smiled as she made her way through the hallway.

She noticed me by the Gravity 5 bandroom. She smiled. "They sound pretty good, don't you think?"

"Yea..." I say, as we both look through the window of the door. "Are you... okay with Stevie now?"

"Yea... she's tough... I'm tough... We have to stick together, right?" She stated.

"Of course." I say, as I put my arm around her.

The band stops playing abruptly, followed by a round of laughter. Jade and I run, so if they were to leave, they wouldn't see us.

Yea... I'm sure you're thinking that I'm a bigger jerk than I seem... Well, at least I admit it... It's not like I mean to cheat... It just, happens.

But Stevie and Jade, they aren't much different... But Stevie has... more life in her. Jade is like a goth... Stevie is just a tough girl... doesn't make her goth too.

I don't know... I love Jade... but Stevie is just like... I don't know how to explain it... but It's like... Stevie is just like a distraction... a fresh breath of air before I go back to Jade.

* * *

**THE... END!**

**At least for this chapter ;)**

**(Please read this part for all you... Author's Note skippers! ;) this is Important!)**

**I really like writing... so what do guys think of... a Vampire Diaries Crossover? Or the Walking Dead Crossover? I love those shows, so tell me what you think!**

**I might stop writing Angus, Plans and Perfect Snogging... Maybe for adoption... but I don't get how that works so...**

**So... Please tell me what you think of those crossovers...write or... ugh... not write.**

**The walking dead might not feature any of the characters... just Gravity.**

**Thanks for reading... Review please!**

**Read, Review,**

**Fav, Follow,**

**It makes my day, so why not? Make yours too!**

**:) :D**


	8. 8) Robbie, my BF

**Hey hello hello hello!**

**Last chapter I said this too, so if you read it, then just go to my profile to vote on the poll for my HTR crossover ideas... I got it to work! :)**

**So vote on that... no need to review your votes! (YES!)**

**R and R!**

**HTRobsessed I love Zevie too! (Obviously :P) Thanks for the idea... since most people watch the VD more than TWD, people are reviewing the VD, and on my poll, theres 2 for both... So if the VD wins, I'm going to have to decide between my idea, or yours... SO HARD! (I put my idea on the poll, so you can see it) :)**

**Goddess Of Idiots Just read my poll... there's a bit of an idea of what it's about! :) Thanks! **

**jellybean96 Thanks! :)**

**NOTE! Sorry if I don't reply to reviews from earlier chapters... I love reading them, but I just don't think it would make sense to do so when I'm already ahead, but if you still wanna be nice, I love reviews so go ahead... I always read them :)**

**Story time!**

* * *

Cat's P.O.V.

I was in the janitor's closet with Robbie, catching up on our PDA...

or at least... A.

We've been dating for a while... just in secret.

I know I'm dumb... But Robbie is probably the only guy who has never called me stupid before... Maybe that's why I chose him.

But I hear Jade and Beck arguing in the hallway, causing me to stop kissing Robbie.

"What happened?" he asked.

I shush him and press my ear against the door to hear better. But to no eval. I hear Jade crying, and Beck's steps walking away. Since even Jade, my best friend, didn't know about Robbie, I had to wait for her to leave.

She did... after 15 minutes!

I leave the closet, followed by Robbie, who was pretending that nothing happened.

He waves good-bye to me, and I do the same. He leaves just as Jade comes.

"Cat! Cat!" She says in tears. She runs into me, and I hug her.

She drags me back into the Janitor's Closet, where she quickly shuts the door.

I know she didn't want anyone to see her cry... unlike me. I care if people see me cry.

"Beck broke up with me!" She says, her voice cracking. She hugs me tightly, as I try to take in what happened.

I try my best to reassure her... that he's no good... that she'll find someone better. She stops, and nods, with a sad smile.

We walk out into the hall, after fixing Jade's puffy red eyes.

Beck was talking to Stevie, who seemed in no mood to talk to him. Jade, who I thought was going to slap the both of them, walked up to the two, and said something to Beck, and dragged Stevie away...

* * *

Stevie's P.O.V.

I was by my locker. I know it has been a while since I designed my locker, but I'm just still really happy with how it turned out.

But my happiness fades as Beck makes his way towards me. I roll my eyes.

He tries flirting with me, but it wasn't working. I've been Zander, my best... I mean... "friend", was the flirtiest guy I have ever known... If his pick-up lines don't get to me, no one's can.

Jade stomps up to us, and quickly says to Beck, "So this is why you wanted to break up." She then grabs my wrist and drags me off to somewhere.

We were in Gravity 5's bandroom when she let go of my wrist and plopped on a couch.

I sit down beside her, and so began the awkward silence.

I broke it, since I still wanted to be her friend... better to be her friend than enemy, right?

"Beck was the one who came up to me... not the other way around..."

She just smiles a small sad smile. "Yea... I know."

I nod. "So... did you guys really break up?"

"Yea... probably because he likes you..."

After that, I think we had some major girl-bonding time... we talked about the perfs... Luckily Jade thought they were dumb too... she just joined them that one time to ruin me, which she blankly apologized for, and we just talked a lot more. The fire alarm rang, signaling us for the surprise fire drill that was supposed to go off anytime of the week... I guess it was planned for today.

Jade and I left through the exit in our bandroom, and outside, everyone was all out.

There were a lot of people at this school... especially not very good-looking people. Sinjin spotted me, and waved. I just rolled my eyes at him and walked with Jade.

I don't need a guy in my life at the moment...

* * *

Zander's P.O.V.

The fire drill was over, and I saw Stevie walking with Jade back into the school. I walk to them.

"Hey Steves" I say walking beside her. Before I could put my arm around her, she walked away. I frown slightly as Jade chuckles.

"Sorry... she doesn't seem to be interested." she says, in a funny voice. I scoff as we walk.

We got to the topic of dating, and she mentioned Beck breaking up with her.

"Oh... I'm sorry." I say. Beck was such a jerk...

She nods. I feel bad.

"Well... he's an idiot for breaking up with you..." I mention, causing her to smile.

"Thanks."

She looked at me... I looked at her.

And we kissed.

* * *

**WAHHH! CLIFF HANGER!**

**Thanks for reading... And I sorry for repeating this but...**

**Vote on my poll... please. It's on my profile... go to it by scrolling up and clicking on my username!**

**Thanks for reading! (again! :3)**

**Read, Review,**

**Fav, Follow,**

**It makes my day, so why not? Make yours too!**

**:) :D**


	9. 9) Trina!

**Hey guys!**

**First... (I know this is really annoying but... I can be annoying!)**

**Read my two new stories, the rocking dead and how to rock vampires... then vote for one or both on my poll, it's on my profile! It makes my day, y'know! ;) (They are crossovers so look on the how to rock crossovers page! :) )**

**Okay time for R and R!**

**Goddess Of Idiots Aw thanks! (I really appreciate just looking at my poll... thank you! :) ) You're awesome!**

**HTRobsessed Trust me it was a pretty rocking idea... but no one said any relationship... or did someone say it? :) JK! Thanks... I really appreciate all the support you're giving me! :)**

**jellybean96 Yea... Idk why I really made Beck a jerk... but I tried my best to make him sound like not the worst, you know? And emotions can be crazy sometimes... I freaked out when HTR ended... but we just gotta keep on rocking... and internet stalk LuLu... at least that's what I do! :P Yeah I'm embarrassing :)**

**Okay... my weirdness aside, Let's go on with the story!**

* * *

Zander's P.o.V.

We kissed.

I felt awkward... I don't even know what came over me... but it was her who leaned... or was it me?!

We pull away, but she tears up.

She starts crying heavily, so I hold her up... I'm not letting her drown in her own tears!

I sit her down in the hallway, once we get inside the school. I think of a joke to calm her down.

"Wow... do I kiss that bad?"

She silently laughs, as she rubs her eyes.

"No... It's just that I just broke up with Beck... I don't even really understand why...probably because of Stevie."

I scratch the back of my neck, hoping she doesn't have anything against Stevie.

She looks at my reaction and laughs. "Me and Stevie are cool."

My cheeks turn pink as I laugh too.

We walk to Stevie's locker but stop as we see Beck talking to her. Man, when was this guy going to stop?!

Jade shakes her head and starts walking towards them, but stops when she realizes I wasn't walking along side her.

"Hey, dude... what's your deal?"

I sigh. "Well, Stevie isn't very happy with me when I stole Beck's number and called him."

"ooh..." she said awkwardly. She paused, smiled and took me by the wrist.

She dragged me to Stevie, where she was still talking to Beck.

"Hi..." Stevie said as she spotted me.

I wanted to escape this conversation so badly... but Jade's grip made it harder to run away.

_Screw it! _I thought.

"Stevie can we talk somewhere?" I burst.

She looks surprised but shadows it. She crosses her arms. "Fine."

Jade let's go of me as I go to our new bandroom, looking back at Stevie to make sure she was following me.

She had a mad look on her face as she walked.

* * *

Tori's P.O.V.

I walked together with André... my _Boyfriend_, to all those jealous girls out there... lots of his ex girlfriends have glared at me before... especially my cheekbones...

Anyway, as we walk through the hall, the people in the same hall were gasping and whispering. I raise an eye brow but lower it back as Andre's hand grips tighter, while he looks over to me with a sweet smile. I smile back.

We continue walking until Trina **(Hehe... first time I brought her here!) **runs up in her purple heels.

"Oh my god... you guys are going out now?!" She asks. I nod with an annoyed expression.

"Oh my god!" she squeals. She stops, and smiles. "And guess what!?"

I was almost going to give her a sassy answer when she tells me anyway.

"I"M A PERF NOW!" she squeals again.

The perfs...

Honestly, they never did anything bad to me... but they were mean to my awesome friend Stevie... that was not good.

* * *

Kacey's P.O.V.

I walk through the huge hallway. I quickly stand on the stairs/stage-like area.

Everyone wasn't paying attention until I plug-in my mic.

"HELLO, HOLLYWOOD ARTS!" I say, but turning the mic volume too loud. Everyone quickly looked over to me, with angry looks and covered ears. I ignore it as I lower the volume.

"Sorry... anyway! I am Kacey Simon and I'm the lead singer of gravity 5!" I say. I start singing our awesome song, only you can be you. Ugh if only Stevie was here to be my hype girl!

_Hey you, what's the matter?_  
_Lately you've been looking down._  
_Is that someone in the mirror the_  
_Reason you don't come around?_  
_That's crazy._  
_This isn't the "you" I know._  
_Feeling un-pretty._  
_Puttin' on a show._  
_You don't wanna be a wannabe._  
_So who you really gonna be?_

_Only You can be you._  
_And only I can be me._  
_You always wanna be what you're not._  
_Can't you be happy with what you've got?_  
_You're perfect the way you are_  
_With your insecurities, doubts and scars._  
_Life's too short to worry._  
_Don't you know it's true._  
_Only You can be you_  
_And I can be me_  
_Only You can be you_  
_And I can be me_

_You think you ain't got swagger._  
_Gotta be cooler than you are._  
_I think whatever,_  
_Let 'em know that you're a star._  
_Be crazy._  
_Be who you wanna be._  
_No maybe's._  
_You're a celebrity._  
_You don't wanna be a wannabe_  
_Show them who you're gonna be._

_Only You can be you._  
_And only I can be me._  
_You always wanna be what you're not._  
_Can't you be happy with what you've got?_  
_You're perfect the way you are_

_With your insecurities, doubts and scars._  
_Life's too short to worry._  
_Don't you know it's true._  
_Only You can be you_  
_And I can be me_  
_Only You can be you_  
_And I can be me_

_Only You can be you._  
_And only I can be me._  
_You always wanna be what you're not._  
_Can't you be happy with what you've got?_  
_You're perfect the way you are_  
_With your insecurities, doubts and scars._  
_Life's too short to worry._  
_Don't you know it's true._  
_Only You can be you_  
_And I can be me_  
_And You can be you_  
_And I can be me_  
_Only You can be you_  
_And I can be me!_

* * *

**Okay that's the end of this chapter!**

**I hope you enjoyed... if you did you should fav, review and follow this story (And me if you think I deserve it!)**

**Check out my other stories and... yeah!**

**Thank you!**

**Read, Review,**

**Fav, follow,**

**It makes my day so why not? Make yours too!**

**:) :D**


	10. 10) Going Solo

**Hi Sorry for the late update... no INTERNET! D:**

**But I'm back, so let's get this story back on!**

**After those Review Replies :)**

**jellybean96 Yea... I"M SO SAD THAT IT ENDED... STILL! I think I will be scarred for life :( And I don't know if Beck is gonna be a jerk for a long time or just forever... I don't really know :S But thanks for being so nice though! :)**

**HTRobsessed Yup... I'm psycic! :P Yea I was going to make Kacey go Solo and Trina is going to join the perfs... NO MORE SPOILERS THOUGH! Unless anyone wants it ;) And if I update until I explode... Challenge Accepted. :) Thanks :)**

**Goddess Of Idiots Thanks :)**

**OKAY... Story times! :)**

* * *

Stevie's P.o.V.

I walked behind Zander, and as we walked to the new bandroom... why do I keep saying "New?"

Anyway, while we walked to the bandroom, we walked by the stairwell where Kacey was singing a solo of "Only you can be you." We stop to watch.

The song finishes and everyone claps. She was an amazing singer... How do you think she got into the band in the first place? She sees me and gestures me to come up. I roll my eyes as I make my way through the people crowding around her. As I walk, she gets more excited.

"What is it, Kacey?" I ask. She squeals.

"Didn't I sound AMAZING?!" She asks. I nod with an unsure look on my face as she jumps up and down. I sigh as I try to come down, but she quickly grabs my arm.

"Where do you think _you're _going?" She asks with a perfectly plucked raised eyebrow.

"The bandroom?" I say. What did she want?... Besides to gloat.

She drags me away to the near-by bathroom, where she locks the door. You know... I've been locked in bathroom a lot now...

Anyways, she smiles widely.

"What do you want, Kacey? Seriously... I have to go." I say. i hear a knock at the bathroom door.

"Stevie? You coming?" Zander asks from behind the large door.

Honestly, I didn't want to know what he had to say... If it was just another sorry, fine... whatever! But he better not fight with me again... Too much drama for one girl.

"Yea, yea! Kacey, what is it?"

"Zander, leave or it will take longer!" She calls. I hear him walk away from the door.

"Okay Kacey. For the last time, what do you want!?" I ask.

She pauses for dramatic effect. "I want to start a solo career!" She squeals, but after realizing about how Gravity 5 would become Gravity 4, she quickly shut herself up.

"Kacey... I can't believe you would think of leaving us again!" I say angrily. "You left us for the perfs, and Cee Lo! Now your leaving _for yourself_!?

She furrows her eyebrows as I glare at her.

* * *

Trina's P.O.V.

I finally told Tori about me becoming a Perf, and boy was she happy!

Well... she didn't show her happiness though... probably just too full of JEALOUSY! Ha!

I flip my hair as I leave her with a surprised look on her face. I walk in my new purple Gucci heels as they clack on the floor. I wave and smile at everyone I pass, and I bet they were just getting so jealous, they were laughing hysterically!

I walk to the perf bathroom to meet all the other girls. I open the door to see Molly looking in the mirror with Grace, while the other perfs were just lounging.

I greet them all. "Hey, my new friends!"

The other girls just look at me funny while I flip my hair in ALL their faces as I make my way towards Molly and Grace. "Did I miss anything?"

Molly and Grace turn around to see me.

"Your _late_...Prina." Molly says coldly. I laugh nervously about the fact that she got my name wrong.

"Um... It's _Trina_." I mention. She glares.

"I don't care! Being late will result in one perf position _down_." Molly states. I frown as I realize that i was second to last...

Trina Vega should NEVER be last!

Valerie, the last perf, smiled as she blew me a raspberry, as Molly dubbed her to second-last perf position.

When she was done, Molly brushed her shoulder against mine, and ordered, "Girls! Trina's going on a coffee run!" All the girls run up to me with coffee orders as Molly coldly whispers, "Vanilla Latte with extra sugar, no cream, and instead of Vanilla, I want chocolate!" After they all finish their orders, they all leave, leaving me with a tray for their coffees.

Who knew being a perf had to start so hard?

I brushed myself off, as I put on a glamorous face, after practicing in the mirror, I leave fabolously!

I thought to myself as I pass everyone with a smile... Like I said before, Trina Vega NEVER comes in last! I have to work like, TOTES hard to earn my spot on the perf pyramid...

By beating out Grace.

* * *

Nelson's P.O.V.

I angrily stomp out to the hallway from the bandroom, as Kevin runs after me.

"Nelson! I'm SO sorry!" He calls out. "Angry Birds meant NOTHING to me... Furious Pigeons is my one, and only true game!"

I turn to him. "Kevin! I caught you playing THRICE today! How can I ever trust you EVER again!?" I stomp to my locker. "I turn one more time and say, "Go ask SINJIN to be locker buddies with... He obviously shares your love for angry birds!" I point to Sinjin's Angry birds locker that needed another person to complete.

Kevin stops chasing me as he looks heartbroken. He turns and leaves as I realize what I had said and start to apologize.

"Kev! Wait! I'm Sorry!"

And at the end of the hallway, he's gone.

* * *

**Okay, that's that!**

**Review or PM some suggestions and ideas... if you want ;)**

**I hope you guys have an awesome school year... mine is going okay ;)**

**Read, Review,**

**Fav, Follow,**

**It makes my day, so why not? Make yours too!**

**:) :D**

**P.S. I just realized that my "Slogan" might not make very much sense! :P But I hope you get my message :)**


	11. 11) Bye, Grace! Trina's here!

**hi! So what's up?**

**Okay, before this story unfolds, let's do some R and R!**

**FANFICTIONGIRL11 Thanks :) And yea, maybe Grace is going to get some _sabotage _! I guess Jade kissing Zander was a little surprising... but I'm a Zevian... no worries. Are you one? PM me! We can talk maybe :) Thanks for being so nice :)**

**HTRobsessed Yea... I love Kevin and Nelson's friendship... so cute! And not to spoil or anything... but I'm pretty sure Beck won't be ending up with Stevie anytime soon :) Thanks! And make this a movie... I wish! (That would be SO fun! Lulu antariksa would be in it... that would be AMAZING if i met her... Lulu+meet and greet=Life complete!Hey that rhymed... hehe word play)**

**Goddess Of Idiots Yea this school year is a little bad... SO MUCH HOMEWORK! And gym has literally almost broken my back! UGH! Trina makes everything funnier :P :) Thanks :)**

**jellybean96 Thanks... Beck the Jerk... Has some kind of a _Je ne sais quoi _to it... hmm...**

**Anyways! Story... C'mon OUT!**

* * *

Kacey's P.o.V.

Stevie and I were still in the bathroom, still talking about my solo career.

"Kacey! Don't you understand how this would affect Gravity 5? And think about the time you left for Cee Lo! Do you know how we all felt?"

They seemed okay... I told them to make me proud, and they were all agreeing and stuff!

Besides... I wasn't thinking of _just _doing it with no help, no back-up singers...

"Stevie... I'm not exactly starting a solo career... I have a certain someone in mind to become my hype-girl..."

"Who? Tori? Because she is loving Gravity 5 as it is... She is _not _going to jump on this band-wagon with you... or should I say, "solo-wagon"?" Stevie says angrily.

"No! I mean you!"

"Kacey... Do you really think I would want to leave?" She asks. I know she is like the mama bear to Kevin and Nelson and that she's very protective of her... and vice-versa.

"No, no, NO! You can stay in the band, but you should join me with my solo career too! Like Fergie in the Black Eyed Peas!"

"Well... are you going to leave the band?" She asks. I think I almost have her!

"Well... yea, but-"

"Kacey!" Stevie storms out of the bathroom. I was able to grab her wrist for a split second but she escapes my beautifully manicured grasp.

And... she's gone...

But all I know is, I _will _get Stevie some fame... she deserves it! Not everyone knows shes a great singer... I'm just going to help her get the attention she deserves!

* * *

Trina's P.O.V.

I walk past the Gravity 5 band room.

Honestly, Gravity 5 is pretty cool, but being a perf and all, I wasn't allowed to talk about them, unless it was gossip or trash talk.

But anyway, I walked by the room, and I heard giggling after a song on the piano. I stopped in my tracks as I backed up to see what was going on.

I saw Grace sitting beside Melson at a red piano.

I was only thinking about 2 things;

1) Grace was SO going to be kicked out of the perfs!

2) They are so cute together!

But anyways, I HAVE to tell Molly! Oooo she'll be SO mad! Then, _I'll _get to be head perf!

I run in my heels, trip over, get up and find Molly talking to some girl.

I ran up to her, catching my breath as she looked at me. "What do you want, Prina?"

I raise my eye brow. She isn't very good at names, is she?

"It's... Trina..." I say, slightly annoyed.

"Whatever, _Trina_. What is it?"

I smile devilishly. "Well, our good, sweet friend Grace seems to have broken Perf Rule #103." I open my purse and took out a 1000 page book on Perf rules. I open to page 103 and read aloud. "Perf Rule #103, Perfs shall NEVER have any close relationship with anyone related, friends with, or take part in the band, Gravity 5."

Molly looks at me with mouth open wide. I smirk as I turn the page to Rule #178. I read aloud, once again.

"Rule #178, If said Perf has broken any of these rules, she will be shunned and will no longer be perf. The Perf who has learned about her wrong-doing will take over the said perf's place on the Perf Pyramid, thus, eliminating the rule-breaking Perf."

I smirk once again, making Molly open her mouth wider, with crazy buggy eyes.

I walk away as I hear Molly growl angrily, dialling a number, and yelling at the person on the phone.

Hehe... Looks like I'm 2nd head Perf!

* * *

**The chapter was a little short, but homework is crazy!**

**Anyway, review please! It's nice to read!**

**Read, Review,**

**Fav, Follow,**

**It makes my day, so why not? Make yours too!**

**:) :D**


	12. 12)Where's Kevin?

**Hi! I'm Back!**

**Sorry it might have been a while... I've been sick... and lets just say that it SUCKS!**

**But anyway,I'm all better so I can write my stories again!**

**First off... R and R!**

**FANFICTIONGIRL11 Idk... Maybe that'll happen... Maybe it won't... You'll have to see ;) Thanks :)**

**Goddess Of Idiots Hehe... I'm not doing it either :P Thanks :)**

**jellybean96 Yea, poor grace... Sweet, Sweet grace... Trina is a real... Well... I don't wanna say the word :P Thanks :)**

**HTRobsessed Yea... I guess my chapters are getting a little funnier... I don't know... I think I'm getting used to it now :) I really like that idea... Let's just say that will happen ;) Thanks :)**

**Okay... That's all the reviewers... Thanks for doing that, friends :)**

**Okay... Story time!**

* * *

Stevie's P.o.V.

I stormed out of that wretched bathroom... I can't believe Kacey would even think about this!

Zander was waiting by my locker, probably trying to talk to me. I sigh as I walk over to him.

He notices and just watches me as I open my locker and get what I need for next period.

He clears his throat, trying to get my attention. I ignore him.

"Stevie? Can we talk now?"

I turn to him. "Zander, if all you want to say is sorry, then whatever... I forgive you, okay?" I say with a small smile. A sad, small smile.

He looks at me with concern. "Stevie... What did Kacey say?"

"She wants to start a _freaking _solo career... she wants me to join her..."

He stares at me with wide eyes. They turn to normal size as he sighs. "Well... are you going to join her?"

"No."

"Oh... good."

"_Good"?_ What does he mean by good? Does he mean good as in good that you're not leaving, or good as in too bad but I said good to help your ego. If anyone shouldn't be talking about other people's egos, it's Zander.

* * *

Nelson's P.o.V.

I was practicing piano with Grace but her bedazzled cell phone rang.

She picked up, only to only be greeted with yells and... well... "profanity".

She hung up, and I could see she wanted to cry. She made up an excuse to leave and bolted out of the room. I saw her make a b-line to the girls bathroom, just so I couldn't follow her.

I don't know where me and Grace stand in our relationship... We've been on dates before, sure. We've kissed... once. But I don't know if she is interested...Girls are hard to read!

I stood up and walked to the girls washroom. I knocked on the door to see if Grace was okay.

I heard quick sniffles and silence, like she didn't want me to hear her.

I sighed as I left... She wanted to be alone.

While she sorts out that stuff, I have to go find Kev... I haven't talked to him in like... 3 days, 15 hours, and 11... no wait 12... MINUTES!

I looked for him in every nook and cranny... still no sign of Kevin.

* * *

Zander's P.o.V.

During free period, I was quickly scribbling my homework for next period... Where's Stevie?! I need to copy!

Some girl who kept tripping on her purple heels wobbled over to me, and smiled wide... so wide I could see her gums... ugh.

"Hey, hot stuff!"

I smiled weakly and gave her a wink.

She winked back, but ended up blinking her eyes instead.

"Um... that was a wink... hehe..."

I nodded, and went back to doing my already due homework.

"um... DO YOU WANT TO GO ON A DATE WITH ME?!" She asked loudly, almost scaring me out of my skinny jeans...

But that would never happen... they're even tighter than Stevie's.

I was about to decline, but she screamed again.

"I KNOW YOU CAN'T FIND THE WORDS TO SAY YES, SO I'LL JUST MEET YOU LATER!"

She ran off, giggling... after tripping like another billion times.

I slightly frowned. She literally forced me into a date with her... I wish people would understand that I'm not exactly a romantic... more of a flirty person...

Besides... If I were to have someone to go on a date with me, It'd be Stevie...

* * *

**Thanks for reading... Review please!**

**Read, Review,**

**Fav, Follow,**

**It makes my day, so why not? Make yours too!**

**:) :D**


	13. 13) Kisses and Regrets

**Hey!**

**So I should do some R &R... Shouldn't I? :3**

**jellybean96 Yup! Trina... forced him to go out with her... Kinda sad... And poor Grace too! Yea... details about her to come!**

**Goddess Of Idiots Hehe... Thanks :) **

**HTRobsessed Yea... I guess my humour is pretty good, then! :) Yea... a kiss will be happening this chapter... and it's not for Trina! ;) Thanks :)**

**Okay, Story time!**

* * *

Zander's P.O.V.

I was sitting in detention, as I watched the clock tick, and tock. Atleast this was a reasonable excuse for missing that 'date' with Trina.

The bell finally rang as i got up. The teacher who had detention duty glared and said, "Don't forget your homework next time, ."

I nodded obeidiently as I left.

I run to my locker, to find Trina practicing poses.

She sees me and starts waving.

"Hi, hot guy!"

"Zander... my name is _Zander_" I say. She blinks and smiles, revealing those hideous gums, once again.

"So, you wanna go out now?"

"Can't... I have a writing session with my friend, Stevie."

"Stevie? Just tell you friend that you're busy... I'm sure he'll understand." She says, still trying to look good, but failing miserably.

"She" I say, and she gives me a confused look.

"Oh... Well let's have our date another... Sorry, Lates!" She scurries off, and instead of triping, she bangs into a janitor, who spills a bucket of soapy water. She screeches, and scurries off.

I sigh with relief as I grab my backpack out of my locker, slam it, and make my way to the bandroom.

_This is going to be it... I'm going to ask Stevie out... I can't wait forever._

I take a deep breath and open the dor. Stevie was sitting on the old green couch.

"Hi." I say. Without loooking up, she says hi.

I drop my backpack on the armchair, and grab my guitair. She scribbles something in her song notebook.

I stand behind her, peering over the top of her head. She looks up at me with big eyes, looks back down and pats the seat beside her. "Sit"

I obey. "I have a new song... Maybe good for the band?" She gets up as I gesture her to play.

She smiles and starts playing the guitair and sings.

"I don't wanna be left behind  
Distance was a friend of mine  
Catching breath in a web of lies  
I've spent most of my life  
Riding waves, playing acrobat  
Shadowboxing the other half  
Learning how to react  
I've spent most of my time,"

She opens her mouth to continue, but I stop her. She raises an eyebrow for stopping her, but I had an excuse.

"I have something a little important... Listen, would'ya?" I ask. She rolls her eyes but lets me continue.

I steal the guitair away from her, causing her to roll her eyes once again. I laugh at her reaction, and start.

"Oh, her eyes, her eyes  
Make the stars look like they're not shinin'  
Her hair, her hair  
Falls perfectly without her trying  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday  
Yeahh

I know, I know  
When I compliment her she won't believe me  
And it's so, it's so  
Sad to think that she don't see what I see  
But every time she asks me "Do I look okay? "  
I say

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
Yeah,"

This time, the tables turn, and I was stopped.

Stevie stood up, and had an unreadable face. What was she thinking?

She walked up to me. I don't understand how this happened, but we kissed.

Sparks flew, but as we kissed, I still wondered; who leaned in first?

She pulled away so suddenly, I almost fell forward. Luckily, I regained balance.

She shook her head, and said, "Wow, um... I'm sorry... I shouldn't have done that."

I stared at her intently. She was... apoligizing?

"Stevie... That kiss... It-"

"Never should've happened? Yeah... I agree..." She nods, and walks out of the bandroom, leaving me with the memory of finally kissing her... But... I guess she didn't feel what I felt...

* * *

Grace's P.O.V.

The bell finally rang, marking the end of the school day. I had spent the rest of the day in the girls bathroom... I didn't want Nelson to see me like this.

I got up and pressed my ear against the door, to make sure a certain Nelson wasn't still waiting for me.

I didn't hear anything, so I walked out, quickly grabbed my books, and ran out the doors.

Nelson saw me, and tried running after me, but his lack of athletic skill hadn't helped him this time. I ran home, and slammed my room door shut. My mom yelled at me to stop playing with the doors, and in response, I yelled back, "I wasn't playing with the door!" I let out a groan as I plopped onto my bed.

My head was spinning... I can't believe Molly, My bestie, would just... Kick me out like that! Before Brewster shut down, we went to the dance without dates and she said we were besties... But I guess not anymore.

I peered out the clear window, and I spotted Molly, who lived across from me, in her expensive red convertible, giggling with Trina. Had she already replaced me?

I closed the blinds roughly, and attempted to call her, but no one picked up.

_Maybe I could go on Facebook... Maybe someone would post something about puppies to cheer me up!_

I typed Facebook into the search bar, and when I got to the news feed, it said that I, Grace King, was kicked out of the Perfs!

Molly had posted it because she always liked to keep her "fans" updated with everything. Even the Perf merchandise had changed already; the t-shirts that had my face on them had vanished.

I slammed my laptop closed and brought a pillow to my face and screamed and cried.

I don't know how long I stayed in the same position, but when I finally released my head from the pillow, the white pillow was now damp and had black makeup smeared on it.

I didn't _want _ to be like this... I wanted to be able to not care...

But I've been a Perf all my life... If I suddenly got kicked out, my life would be completly disfunctional... pointless.

When I was a perf, I got Molly things for her, and I completed her daily tasks... But now that she doesn't even acknowledge me, I'm useless.

How could I go back to school without Molly possibly taunting me? When Fara got kicked out last year, Molly and the other perfs had poured water down her shirt, and taunted her so much, she transfered schools! I don't want to leave Nelson!

I sat up straight, trying to hold my tears in.

How will I ever get over this?

* * *

**Poor Grace! And I wonder what Stevie is _thinking!_ Well... I know cause I'm writing her feelings, thoughts, and all in all, life... But lets not get too specific.**

**Anyway, The songs sung were Catch My Breath by Kelly Clarkson (Song by Stevie) And the second one was Just the Way you Are by Bruno Mars (Song by Zander)**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, and I don't own How to rock, Victorious, Facebook, the Perfs or anything except this idea... All original!**

**Read, Review,**

**Fav, Follow,**

**It makes my day, so why not? Make yours too!**

**:D :)**


End file.
